


The adventures of Temmie and Eg

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: A small drabble I made when I was struck with an idea. What if there is a demon trapped inside of Temmies' Eg?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Feathery origins

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much high-quality writing, I did these very fast.  
> Also,
> 
> Normal text = ‘normal’ narrator  
> Italics = Egdar’s thoughts  
> (Parentheses) = The truth

My title is Egdar Hellstitch lord of the keep in the fifth circle of hell. I am a demon lord with immense power and prestige, coming from a long line of demon lords that have ruled over my domain with an iron grip and will. 

So how is it that I am reduced to being carried around by a dimwitted magical beast whilst I am unable to call upon my magic for naught but the most basic of things while trapped within this vessel?

It all started when I was banished by a group of so called ‘heroes’. They had fought their way down and while I had given their party grievous injuries and brought many to near death (This is a lie, they mopped the floor with him), I was eventually overcome by foul magic and trickery. Most uncouth I’m sure you agree. After their foul spell banished me, I was sent hurling through the many worlds to this realm. I had managed to navigate myself into a proper vessel to incubate my power… well it would have been proper if this forsaken realm had anything more powerful than a fucking chicken egg. So there I was, rueing the cruel mistress of fate while being sat on by some random peasant’s chicken. But I did not give up hope. I had enough power left to bind myself to the mind of whatever mortal dared to try to cook my vessel for breakfast, allowing me to converse with them. And I was sure that none could resist my cunning in this realm. So I waited, biding my time for the farmer to come collect his eggs. It took many nights and days of steely patience (it took one night). I was at my breaking point, considering throwing my soul into the mercies of the void to rid myself from this pit of feathery damnation. When I heard voices coming from outside the coop. 

_ Finally _ I thought,  _ It’s finally time to spread my will across this realm, conquering in the name of the demon…. No. In MY NAME _ . 

“Yaya TemMIE, chik EgGs VER gUd!”!”

_ What type of hellspeech is that? It sounds like some twisted amalgamation of the overworld speak, ah no matter. I can understand it somewhat at least _

Then the door opened revealing…. Two figures. The first one I saw was an abomination worthy to be put in the deepest depths of hell. A black haired, white furred beast. An odd mixture between a sphinx and a hellhound. But much much too small. The constant vibrations didn’t nerve the hens nearby, apparently they were used to such behavior. The other figure was much the same, but it was fairly bigger.

_ A kit and it’s mother perhaps? What manner of hellspawn are they though… no matter. Probably just some local unique creature _

“BEkfeST reDY sUUn Temmie, geT Eg!!!””” The larger figure told the smaller one before…. Floating back out of view.

_ This is going to be an interesting conquest isn’t it….. _

The figure, now named Temmie, was bouncing about the coop. Scrambling for eggs

_ As soon as they reach me I’ll connect to them. I am sure such a dimwitted beast could never resist my charms. _

Of course, Temmie eventually found me. As they reached for me with their oddly stretchy paw. I exerted my magic. I was… surprised by the inner workings of their mind and chose willingly to wait. (He was completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of hyperactivity and was left in a stupor for few hours. He was lucky that another chicken egg was chosen to be served to the Tem family) I then chose to wait until I was alone with Temmie to put into play my cunning plan, after all. What type of religious belief held these monstrosities? (He was still too overwhelmed by Temmie’s inner mind)

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited. 

It was around midday when I made my move while we were the only ones in the fairly comfy kitchen I must admit, lacks a lot of the grandeur of my old castle but it definitely has its charms.

“Greetings Temmie.”

“WHOSE SED DAT?!!” Temmie exclaimed, face contorting into a very expressive concerned and scared face.   
  


“Do not fear Temmie, I am Egdar Hellstitch, I am currently inside of one of the eggs you’re saving for tomorrow” 

“Eg… hEsSwaTh? Nuuu, tO muny WorDs 4 Tem. Tem caLl u Eg cuZ you in EG!!!” Temmie 

_ Oh dear Lucifer, Abbadon, Beelzebub, anyone, save me from this fate _

“Okay….” I relented, not seeing the value in trying to press the matter “Anyways, would you happen to know where the nearest portal to hell is?”

“heL…. HeLL… HmMm.” Temmie says, seemingly searching their brain for any clue of what I seek.

  
_ Thank the devil that they seem willing to go with what I say. _

“HaHA! Tem Knws wer TeM hErD bouT HeLL!” Temmie exclaimed, They reached into the basket ,taking my vessel out, and shouting “TeM teK uu Ther!”

“Thank you Temmie.” I forced myself to say, Their speech mannerisms already taking their toll on my sanity.


	2. Alvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again,  
> Normal text = ‘normal’ narrator  
> Italics = Egdar’s thoughts  
> (Parentheses) = The truth

_ This is… this is a church. A place of everything I am against. Well, thankfully there doesn’t seem to be barely any holy energy coming from it, else I would have been taken notice of by the priests and exorcised.  _

“Ah… Temmie… This isn’t what I meant” 

“OH, WelL we Just AsK FaTher ALVIN! He VER NAisU!” They say while scampering to the door.

  
“NO TEMMIE NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO!” 

But my cries fell on deaf ears, as they had already rammed themselves full force into the door. Slowly the door creaked open, and a strange man walked out. He was reptilian, but not like the lizardmen I once raided from the surface. He was like… the overworld’s turtle beast. I braced myself to be exorcised once more, but I sensed no presence of holy magic. He had magic within him, but not holy magic, nor hellish magic. Just the type of magic found in the various wizards and mages of the overworld. But much less powerful than those that I had faced. 

“Ah, hello Temmie. How can I help you this evening?” He asked in a calm and warm tone

“UhH, Tem 4GeT…” 

I reminded Temmie that I was looking for a portal to hell

“OH YA YA, Tem FrEN EG lOOk 4 HeL purTuL!” Temmie said while gesturing to the egg

_ Oh, they consider me a friend. How quaint _

Alvin simply stared at the chicken egg in front of Temmie, taken aback and confused. 

_ This is the first time I’ve related to a holy man on such a personal level _

After a lengthy pause as Alvin fully registered what Temmie asked, he eventually responded in a worried tone.

“Wh- Who told you that your friend is looking for an... ‘Hell portal’?”

  
“EG DiD!” Temmie dead panned

Alvin took a moment to collect himself, pressing his hand to his forehead in bewilderment. A reaction I empathized with too much for my own sanity. Temmie took no notice of this of course. Simply staring expectantly.

I heard him mutter under his breath “The angel takes in all that seek help, no matter their request”. He smiled at Temmie and reached out a hand towards me, explaining “I’ll help your friend here out” 

Temmie nodded, then their face contorted into one of worry, “tem… see fren again?” they said in a meek voice.

“Of course, come back in 10 minutes and your friend will be good to go” Alvin said while looking at Temmie with soft,kind eyes.

“OkaYZ!” Temmie said handing my vessel over to the turtleman. Then they scampered off.

As Alvin watched them fade into the distance he sighed “Such a poor girl” before heading inside.

_ So Temmie is a female? Let’s hope she doesn’t go boy crazy… I don’t want to be forced to sit through that hormone filled drama.  _

He went into the backroom where the kitchen was, I was entirely calm, despite being in a kitchen in a church, the nemeses of me and my vessel combined into one. (He was absolutely terrified)

Alvin set my vessel down carefully on a nearby towel as he started to pour some water into a pot and start to boil it all the while humming a merry tune to himself. 

_ What foul ritual does he plan to use me in? alas I have no power left to do anything but watch. I just hope my soul will survive. _

As he waited for the pot to boil, he thought aloud to himself “It’s nice that Temmie adopted an egg, but it would be a shame if it cracked and broke, that would make her sad. So I’ll just hard boil it.”

_ Hard… boil? What in the seven hells does that mean? _

I didn’t have much time to think over it, as Alvin reached for my vessel with his bare hands and was moving me towards the boiling pot.   
  
(Egdar vision™)

I remained absolutely calm, with not a speck of fear as to what was coming next, for I had already guessed what would happen. 

(what actually happened)

_ OH NO NO NO NO, I HATE BOILING HOT STUFF WHEN I'M THE ONE BEING BATHED IN IT, IS IT HOLY WATER AS WELL!?!? AFTER ALL IT IS A CHURCH! WHAT FOUL BEAST THOUGHT UP THIS TORTURE, OH NO ITS GETTING CLOSER OH NO SHIT SHIT SHIT THIS IS GONNA HUR..t..? Huh It’s actually rather pleasant. I feel myself becoming more solid. Huh. This is very pleasant, not hot, just… warm _

After undergoing the process called ‘hard boiling’ I was much sturdier than before, so I must reluctantly be thankful for the holy man… NOT. It was all according to plan! I had tricked him into making me stronger than ever before! Yes, all according to my master plan for realm domination. (Of course none of that was true, he hadn’t planned for any of this)

Father Alvin eventually reached back into the pot, apparently his scaly skin provided a fair bit of resistance to burns as he just reached into the boiling pot with his hands, and picked me up. I was slightly disappointed as I was still fragile, but I figured this is as good as I was gonna get. Alvin then wiped me dry with a towel, and set me on the counter, waiting for Temmie to return. Eventually, there was a loud thud against the door accompanied by what sounded like a battle cry.

“Eg! TeM haS ReTURND 4 u!!!!”

_ Hopefully she doesn’t bash her brains out until I am able to move of my own accord _

Alvin chuckled and opened the door, greeting Temmie. “Your friend is right here”

Upon touching my newly reinforced form, Temmie recoiled. “Not EG! Eg SoFTR! WhA U do WitH EG!?”

If the priest was predisposed to cursing, I am certain he would have said “ah shit” underneath his breath. But I showed some mercy and told Temmie

“Don’t worry Temmie, It’s still me. Alvin just helped me out a bit.”

“O, hI Eg! ThanKsS Mr ALvY!”

“Erm, you’re welcome…?” Alvin said confused by her sudden shift, He handed Temmie my vessel and politely asked, “Is there anything else you need young one?”

“nOe, TAnK U!” 

“Anytime Temmie, the Angel’s doors are always open” 

“Boi boi!” Temmie yelled as she ran back home with me firmly grasped in her paw.

Alvin waved as we faded into the distance.


End file.
